Perverted Shota
by YandereOverload
Summary: Sequel of Perverted Asshole! Aichi is angry at Kai for sniffing his underwear, and Kai's kind-of-confession. So he decided to get even with Kai by...sniffing his underwear too! One-shot, KaiChi fluff.


**Perverted Shota**

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING FROM CARDFIGHT! VANGUARD

**Pairing: **Kai Toshiki x Sendou Aichi

**Sequel of 'Perverted Asshole'**

_**(I just don't feel like 'Perverted Asshole' is completed, so I'm adding a sequel ehehe)**_

* * *

Aichi looked at Kai's apartment's key card he just swiped from the brunette, and slid it into the slit on the door. There was a click, and the door was unlocked.

Aichi opened the door, and closed the door quietly behind him.

Now, he can get revenge on Kai for sniffing his underwear! The way he pulled out his light blue underwear with ducklings over it – it was just plain embarrassing. And the fact that Kai announced that he was gay, probably for Aichi, was heard by Emi.

And Emi thought it was _Aichi _who was announcing that he was gay.

And she told their mother.

Fortunately, his mother didn't mind who Aichi likes. But Emi – well – he got a little lecture on announcing his homosexuality aloud.

He tried to tell her that it was not him, but she didn't listen.

But that wasn't the reason he broke into Kai's apartment.

It's because…Kai didn't act like anything was different. He still ignored Aichi the way he does. The way he said that he was gay…it was like a confession. That he liked Aichi. As in, he is in love with Aichi.

It's only that Kai didn't act like it was a confession. That was the frustrating thing.

So now, he's going to sniff his underwear, he can get even!

Aichi walked into Kai's super-plain bedroom. He stopped in front of Kai's mahogany underwear drawer and pulled it open.

He picked up a pair of underwear at random, and started sniffing it.

…Kai's underwear smelt wonderful.

Does his underwear smell this good to Kai too

Well, there's this smell of detergent, but there's something more…

Something that was there before Kai washed them –

Aichi quickly flung his dirty thoughts away. He pressed the black fabric on his face, and just stayed there. For a long time.

When he kind of got bored, he stood up and started searching Kai's underwear drawer.

The last thing he expected to find was a picture of him...

…In the brunette's underwear drawer….

Aichi couldn't believe his eyes. It was framed, properly, a picture of him smiling. Where did Kai get this anyway? He held the photo frame out, and the light reflected the glass –

That's when he noticed the lip marks all over.

Aichi looked closely, and started to blush.

Yes, Kai is kissing this photo of him.

Then why is he ignoring Aichi all the time?

Aichi just sat there, staring.

* * *

Aichi was awoken by the sound of the apartment door closing. He sat up abruptly. He fell asleep!

Now it's too late for him to escape…

Kai walked into the bedroom, and when he saw Aichi, he let out a flustered cry.

"A-A-Aichi…?! W-What are you doing with my –" Kai stammered, but something clicked inside his head, "O-Oh…"

God, he's so cute when he's flustered.

"H-How did you g-get in anyway?" Kai asked, sitting beside Aichi on his bed.

"I swiped your key card. Didn't you notice?"

"I have two key cards. I didn't notice one was gone," Kai's cheeks were flooded with red. Even though his face was neutral, Aichi could see that he's trying hard not to freak out.

"Kai…"

"Aichi, why exactly are you here? I don't actually think you have a thing for my underwear."

"Kai-kun, was what you said to me that night…was that a confession?" Aichi looked at Kai sternly, "Because that's pretty messed up…"

"Or course it's a confession," Kai mumbled, "What is wrong with it?"

"THAT is a confession?!" Aichi yelled, as he stood up, "That's totally _not _a confession! Saying that you are gay – it's not that specific! What if you actually mean you're gay for Morikawa-san –"

"MORIKAWA?! ME, GAY FOR HIM?!" Kai made a sick face.

"Okay, m-maybe not Morikawa-san but…" Aichi sighed, "That confession of yours is just…not proper. I mean, no '_'I love you, Aichi'_? No, _'You are the one for me_'? Only '_I'm gay'_? Are you mental?!"

Kai sighed, as Aichi turned away from him with frustration.

"Also," Aichi added, "Why are you kissing a photo of me –"

"Wha –"

"– when you could just kiss me in person? "

Kai's eyes widened. Aichi is still turning his back on him, but Kai could sense that he is upset.

There was a long period of silence, as Kai squirmed around, flustered.

Kai didn't like to see Aichi so upset like this, so he decided to break the silence

"Aichi," the brunette mumbled, "Can I have another chance?"

"Sure thing, Kai-kun –" Aichi turned around just when Kai pulled him into his arms and kissed him.

He might have just gone to heaven. Aichi's knees suddenly felt weak and…

He's just not thinking about anything at all. Not about how upset he is.

Nothing but the fact that Kai was kissing him.

On the lips.

He deepened the kiss, not wanting to lose Kai from his grasp. Kai's lips were soft, softer than he thought…

But before Aichi could do anything else, Kai pulled away.

"Is that enough, Aichi?" Kai locked his emerald eyes with Aichi's.

"Y-Yeah…" Aichi blushed, and dropped his gaze.

"Aichi, you should go home," Kai placed his hand on Aichi's shoulder gently, "Or Emi would freak out…"

"Wah, I lost track of the time!" Aichi cried out, "Emi's going to kill me for being out so late…"

"Well," Kai shrugged, "Sucks to be you."

As Aichi was going to leave, he turned back to the underwear drawer.

"Also, Kai-kun," Aichi pulled out one of Kai's underwear – hot pink in colour, "I like this one most. It suits you."

* * *

**AAAaaa I'm sorry I rushed a lot.**

**Also yes, Kai owns a hot pink underwear.**

**Aichi is still mad when Kai pulled out his duckling-print underwear, yes.**


End file.
